witcherfandomcom-20200223-history
Identity
Walkthrough You start the game with memory loss. You need to recover your memory. This quest spans the entire game and is not technically complete by the end of the game. You get updates based on your discussions with various NPCs and decisions regarding certain quests - these all impact on your identity; meaning that you shape your own identity depending on your evil / neutral / good acts. You will get this quest updated one way or another as you progress through the game. The identity quest isn't finished at the end of the game, it might possibly be a tie in for an expansion pack in the future, or possibly even a sequel. Phases Psyche Triss is suggesting there is something wrong with my psyche. Maybe I should talk to her about it. Maybe I should talk to Triss about the problems with my psyche. Memory Triss can't restore my memory, even using magic. The sorceress advised me not to seek the truth based on what people say about the past, because I may produce a false image of myself. Should I trust my impulses, emotions and thoughts, then? Is that the way to rebuild my identity? Perhaps speaking with people who once knew me will help me recover my memory. Motivation Thaler asked what motivates me. That got me thinking about myself. I realized I'm pursuing the Salamandra thugs not only for personal reasons - revenge and the desire to punish the bastards - but that i'm also motivated by ideology. I feel I'm one of the witchers. I should be true not so much to the tradition as to my friends at Kaer Morhen. Thaler made me realize that my motivations are complex. The Scoia'tael Why am I working with the nonhumans? Coincidences can't explain everything. I think I understand the ideals of the Scoia'tael, who are hounded and ostracized like witchers. But I disagree with Scoia'tael methods. I would even call some of Yaevinn's decisions juvenile and harmful to the cause of nonhumans. I realized I'm working with the Scoia'tael because I share their ideals, though I disagree with some of their methods. Monsters Identity I spoke with Dandelion about killing humans. I admitted that I don't enjoy killing and I only use it as a last resort. I realize that I don't like killing and I resort to it only when necessary. Destiny I dont' believe in destiny. I shape my own fate. I talked to the Lady of the Lake and realized that the success of this mission depends entirely on me. I am fully responsible for my actions and failure will be entirely my fault. I will also take all the credit for my success. I realized that I don't believe in destiny and that I'm responsible for both my successes and failures. Love Foltest and I talked about the women in my life. I think that Shani and I have grown really close. I'd hardly call it love, but the young medic has become very important to me. I realize Shani is very important to me, though I wouldn't call our relationship love. Foltest and I talked about the women in my life and I realized I have feelings for Triss. My amnesia prevents me from remembering our relations in the past, but I have the impression I once loved a sorceress, deeply... Triss suggested how I might regain my memory, and I think that at heart she wants me to realize she was the love of my life. I realize now that Triss is the love of my life. Category:The Witcher quests Category:The Witcher Act III Category:The Witcher Act IV Category:The Witcher Act V Category:The Witcher Epilogue es:Identidad